Singles Night
by abbyexists
Summary: It's Singles Night for a mixed-promotion roster at a nightclub in NYC. As told through the eyes of Layla El. Countless couples.


Right when I walked in- total chaos! I didn't expect much less…it was Singles Night at a fully rented-out club in New York City, just for the roster members. I was definitely interested! Not particularly because I was single and wanted to change that, just because it seemed like a fun time. I wasn't wrong!

Walking through the doors, Kelly and I were right away immersed in darkness lit with colored flashing lights and a steady glow from the bar. The dancefloor was alive and there were people everywhere…some of them unrecognizable in a drunken state.

Kelly hadn't gotten much sleep the other night, she told me, and felt dizzy as soon as we entered the loud, lively scene, so we immediately walked towards the lounge area with plenty of couches, and she sat down, all the while encouraging me to go on. I barely hesitated! I wanted to explore a bit and see who else had come. I turned from the couch where Kelly was leaning against the arm, just staring out, still with that happy bright look on her face, to see quite a sight.

Tamina and Hunico were across from us on the other couch, completely tangled up in one another! My eyebrows shot up and I couldn't help but let out some sort of laughter noise at the irony. I guess Hunico likes 'em tall! Carefully stepping over their entangled legs I made it out of the lounge area and approached the dancefloor. Scanning for a bit, I witnessed a scene that made me want to both 'aw' in compassion and laugh again.

Best friends Krissy and Amber were dancing up a storm with someone taller than them- I couldn't tell who it was right away, but he really knew how to shake it! Just then, Bo Rotundo approached- after obviously having been drinking, and tried to get all up on Krissy, dancing with her.  
>The blonde girl wasn't having it, and looked uncomfortable, turning around to shut him out of the dance-circle, Amber doing the same. That's when I saw that it was Ted DiBiase dancing like a pro with the women! What a guy, huh? But, poor Bo. He didn't seem to mind for long and eventually found another group to dance with.<p>

Being a flawless dancer, I decided I'd join everyone on the floor after a visit to the bar, hopefully to loosen up a little! I was already having fun, but I wouldn't mind a little alcohol in the system. I maneuvered through the dancefloor- which wasn't as easy as you'd think, especially in 6-inch heels! Short girls gotta do what short girls gotta do!

I looked to the side at one of the darker areas of the room, to see Trent Barreta talking with Sonia, neither of whom looked like the conversation was a lighthearted one. I mentally wished for them to work it out and have fun, even though I'd never met Sonia in my life. The way she was looking at him made me think that the two were definitely more than just friends. So, approaching the bar, I got the idea that this was the calmer area of the club. Most of the rowdy crowd was out on the floor. I realized that I'd passed Lucky Cannon, who was scanning every girl up and down like he was at a…women auction or something!  
>Didn't he have a girlfriend? Someone needed to remind him that it was SINGLES night. But it wasn't going to be me, I was feeling too content to start any drama! Intentionally, that is.<p>

It seemed like my judgment about the bar area was going to be confirmed- as I stepped up to order (I just picked whatever the bright blue mixed drink was, it looked nice!), I smiled briefly at Trish Stratus who was sitting on the stool beside me. Beside her was Kurt Angle, and the two seemed very awkward and out of place, trying to make small talk with each other.

Though it seemed like I'd spoken too soon, and as soon as I lifted my glass from the bar, a body flew across the wood right in front of me and I stumbled back with a yelp, spilling some beverage. There was suddenly a lot of yelling and glass breaking and James Storm righted himself after his collision with the bar, in time to block a punch by Randy Orton. The bartender seemed timid and looked like he was trying to ignore the fight! I stood back and watched, not sure what to do, or even if I could do anything. Gail Kim rushed in from out of nowhere and was screaming.

"JAMES! JAMES, COME ON, KNOCK IT OFF! JAMES!"

She attempted to grab him a few times but was wobbly on her own feet, and Storm looked like he tried to pretend he didn't hear her even though he did turn around- giving Randy time to slam his head down on the bar.

Chris Jericho had been drinking nearby- because I like to be nosy in my own mind, I decided he was lonely without Stephanie McMahon! Though as the brawl neared him, he seemed to jump to life and decided to get involved- I'd watched Aftershock…commentated actually, so I knew just why he'd want to do what he did next. Chris leapt up completely spilling his drink and yanked Randy off Storm, throwing him to the ground, proceeding to kick him multiple times.  
>I was shocked! I was digging in my purse for my phone to call the police, but I looked at the bartender and it seemed as though he had FINALLY had that idea. I'm seriously not tipping this guy!<p>

A flash of red rushed right in front of me, and in the dark and chaos I didn't recognize my own trainer and friend Amy until a bit later. She looked frantic, along with Gail, trying to pull the men apart- James Storm was now back in it and it appeared to be two on one.

Gail finally was able to draw Storm back and he held up his hands, not appreciative of the scolding he was receiving from the champ.

Chris Jericho and Randy Orton seemingly ignored them all though, and when Jericho wouldn't unpin Randy's throat from the bar, Amy actually yanked him off and slapped him! Really hard! It seemed to do the trick though and the blond man stumbled back in shock. It didn't take long before Randy got a slap too, and I skittered away, deciding I didn't want to be part of this scene anymore.

In disbelief of all the mayhem so far, it barely even fazed me that Leticia Cline and Megan-Kate (notably both very drunk!) were making out at the bar- and Robbie E. had pulled up a chair to watch, looking extremely excited. Sin Cara was sitting immediately beside the trio, and it really was a sad sight, seeing him try to drink through his mask! I just wanted to hug the guy!

Anyway I think I needed a real break, so I set my drink down and stepped into the ladies'. It was definitely quieter in here, but the bass from the music outside basically radiated through the room. KC Cassidy, Taylor Wilde, and Evie were all standing together having a girltalk in the corner, and as I fixed my hair in the mirror, I couldn't help overhearing KC's exuberant descriptions of a few guys…ahem! I turned a bit red and laughed aloud when the others did. I washed my hands just to give myself something to do, but there were no paper towels left, and I'm always afraid those blower things will burn me! So, I decided to just enter a stall and take some toilet paper…BAD IDEA!

I pushed the door open, gasped and shut it right away, backing up and then hurrying out of there. I really wish I hadn't interrupted Christy Hemme and Kazarian's 'special time'. Yikes!

I really had to forget that happened, so I decided to go back to the dancefloor- my drink wasn't where I'd left it and I was too nervous about the bar area to go back and ask for another. On my way I passed Brie Bella and Kenneth eating each other's faces- I mean they were REALLY into it! I glanced over my shoulder to see Portia pull them apart and tell them they were being gross. She sounded intoxicated too. Kenneth proceeded to get all smug and ask if she was jealous, and she yelled back, and I think the two proceeded until THEY started kissing too!

Brie just looked dazed and lost. Poor girl. It's too bad she's mean!

Back on the dancefloor, I noticed Colt Cabana grinding up on Brittney Savage, and she turned around to address him, annoyed, but I could tell she didn't mind, and the two were dancing together in a short while- but she continued to try and deny him! I thought it was cute. There was a big group in the center of the floor, and I thought it was a dance-off circle. I love those things! I definitely wanted to get the chance to dance in the middle, so I squeezed through- but soon realized it wasn't what thought at all.

Thanks to Lucky bellowing right by my ear, it was actually a

"CATFIGHT!"

He wasn't kidding! Mia Yim and Sara Del Rey had each other by the hair, but Eric Young was between them, trying to force them apart. They both must've been drunk, because they were shouting the craziest insults I've ever heard!

"YOU- FUCK YOU, YOU STAND LIKE YOU'RE AN ANNOYING HORSEPROSTITUTE, LET ME KILL HER!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, HAIRY ASS BITCH! GO SHAVE YOUR FUCKING NECK!"

I didn't understand it, but I didn't stick around to try and slipped out of the circle, sighing in relief that I wasn't dead when I finally got out. I had made a 360 it seems and was back at the lounge area. I decided to find Kelly and just hang with her the rest of the night. I passed by David Otunga and Brooke G. chatting together- they really looked the least hammered out of everyone here.

"Hey baby…do you like bowties?"

She giggled in response and then snorted rather embarrassingly and as she shot her hand to her mouth in embarrassment, she managed to spill some of her drink on him.

When I finally found Kelly on the couch…she wasn't alone! She was lying on top of…who was it? I had to bend down and tilt my head to see his face since their tongue-wrestling was so intense.  
>Curt Hawkins!<p>

I grinned and decided not to interrupt, but as I turned around and scanned the entire scene again, I exhaled and decided that maybe I'd step outside for a little.  
>Finally in the quiet, calm, lowly humming atmosphere of the dark city street, I walked out to the curb and stared up at the tall buildings. No stars…light pollution! Really a shame. Wrapping my jacket tighter around me, I pulled out my phone and instinctively dialed William's number.<br>I was delighted when he answered.

"Yes, I did! I'm there now! It is-…well, I think it would be. Mmhm," I spoke to him on the phone as I began to aimlessly walk down the street, my voice getting distant as I wandered away from the club.

"Yes- very much. I wouldn't think so either! …Do you want to go ice-skating with me..?"


End file.
